


Call It A Draw

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric realizes later that Jordan was probably giving him looks for a while and he just didn't notice it. Eventually, though, he has to notice something, because eventually Jordan says, when they're in the car alone together, "You and Jeff are pretty close, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Draw

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://sunshinesodfarm.tumblr.com/post/42069940268/so-during-warm-ups-eric-was-elbowing-jeff-and) showed up on my Tumblr dash, and mostly I noticed Jordan behind them.

Eric realizes later that Jordan was probably giving him looks for a while and he just didn't notice it. Eventually, though, he has to notice something, because eventually Jordan says, when they're in the car alone together, "You and Jeff are pretty close, huh?"

Eric shrugs. "Skinny's a good guy." It must not be what Jordan wants to hear, because when he looks over, Jordan's face is doing that thing where he doesn't want to say what he's about to say but thinks he has to anyway.

"You always flirt with the good guys that way?"

Eric kind of laughs it off and tells Jordan that he and Jeff have fun, and that should be that.

Eric has, perhaps, been away from his brothers for too long if he thinks he can get away from it that easily. He catches Jordan's looks more often now, and mostly ignores them, even when it's annoying.

Jordan keeps giving him the same looks - half astonishment and half disappointment - until after he and Tanya have the team over one night. Jordan and Heather stick around to help clean up a little, since they live down the street and can walk home no matter how much they've had to drink, and Jeff is still there, of course.

They only half clean up, and then they end up on the couches in the living room winding down with drinks.

The boys are asleep upstairs, but they have the baby monitors on, just in case, and Tanya groans when Levi starts crying over one of them.

"Sweetie," she says, tipping her head back on the couch, "can you go check on him?"

Jeff puts down his beer - because Jeff is "sweetie" and Eric is "honey" - and goes upstairs.

Jordan stares, and it's all astonishment this time. "What?"

"Uh," Eric says, and Tanya pats his thigh and takes over.

"Jordy," she says, "this is one of those things you don't want to ask too many questions about."

"But-"

"Trust me," Tanya says, and then they stop talking about it because Jeff's soft murmurs over the baby monitor have stopped and he comes into the room carrying Levi.

"Sorry," he says. "Only Mommy will do."

"That's okay. Thanks for bringing him down." Tanya takes Levi and cuddles him until he falls asleep again.

Eric takes him upstairs, and when he comes back down, Tanya has her hand high on Jeff's thigh. Both Jeff and Jordan are blushing and Heather is giggling into Jordan's shoulder.

"We'll just be going," Heather says, and she pulls Jordan up.

Eric walks them to the door, because he's trying to be a good host.

"You could have just said," Jordan mutters.

And, great, now Eric is probably blushing too. "Shut up."

"You shut up," Jordan says. "I talked to Marc about this. What am I going to tell him?"

"Why would you talk to Marc?" Eric all but yelps.

"Because I was worried! I thought you were fucking up your marriage."

"My marriage is fine." Eric practically pushes him out the door. "Stop talking to Marc about me or I'll tell him about that thing you don't want me to tell him about."

"Bye, Eric," Heather calls as Eric closes the door on them. "We had a great time."

Tanya and Jeff are both laughing when he gets back to the living room, Tanya half in Jeff's lap now.

"He talked to Marc?" Tanya asks. "That's going to make the holidays fun."

Eric groans. "Can we not talk about my brothers right now?"

"No, you're right," Jeff says. "Way better things we could talk about." The way he's got his hands all over Tanya make it pretty clear talking isn't on his agenda. Well, it's not on Eric's either, so, as usual, they're pretty much on the same page.


End file.
